Vampires Till The End
by FutureMsAndreaCullen
Summary: Okay first Fanfic! Bella and Charlie are vampires. They sometimes live with the Cullens. When a new addition is with the family will Bella and him get together?... or will they hide their true feelings?
1. Should i continue

Bella is a vampire and so is Charlie. They were turned by the Cullens and have the same diet as them. But they live on their own. Once in a while they decide to live with the Cullens. But this time when they go back to visit they realize that the Cullens have an addition to the family. He has the cutest red brownish hair. And the most attractive smile. So what will Bella do? Will she fall in love with him? Will he fall in love with her?...Would they hide their love?

**a/n this is just a summary to see if it is any good. so please review if you want me to continue! remember first fanfic!**

**Disclamiar : i dont own twilight or any of the characters! Stephenie meyer does!**


	2. Running

**A/n sorry if it aint the best but i wasent sure. R/R!! and thanks for the two who reviewed! it made me happy! lol And i know the characters or at least Bella is OOC but thats how i like her. hehee well read and review! thanks**

**Disclamiar: i will never own Twilight or the characters... Stepenie Meyer does!**

* * *

Official Chapter 1

Running

I was running through the forest like usual at night. There is nothing better to do anyways. My dad Charlie and I were going to go visit the Cullens again. We haven't seen them for about 50 years. Its been long I guess, but since you have eternity time don't really matter.

We were leaving tomorrow to Forks a perfect place for a vampire, or in this case 8, wait actually 9. I forgot that the Cullens have a new addition to the family. I ain't really that ecstatic to meet him. Knowing what people think gives you a heads up. But I try to block most people, their thoughts can be so annoying. Anyways well I guess I will have to find out about this guy tomorrow.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

It's nice to clear your mind so you don't have to hear everyone else's thoughts. While running with my dad to the Cullen's house I had free time to think. But I thought about nothing really. Well I guess there is the fact about school…again. And then faking my age…how fun! Heavy sarcasm there. I hated school, and this new one, Forks High School was small. Nothing happened in this town. Ugh! Another part of my life…or whatever it is…is wasted!

WAMM

Shit! Did I mention I was a klutz! I swear I thought that would have been over since I was a vampire…but noooo. I guess I was so caught up in school stuff I wasn't paying attention till I crashed into a tree and knocking it down. Wonderful…

And all Charlie does is laugh…Fantastic!

"Bells you gotta be more careful!" He managed to say between chuckles.

"Yeah I know I guess my head was in the clouds again" ugh I guess that means they are always in the clouds…I mean I am always tripping or crashing into something.You name it!

"Sure Bells…just keep your head on the ground this time kay?" He sounded serious…and then I heard his thoughts…

_She has to be a little more careful. It would be good if she could impress the new member of the Cullens. Edward seems good for her it would be good for her to lighten up._

"CHARLIE!! I aint going to try to impress anyone! If _Edward _doesn't like me for who I am then I don't give a damn! Shhesh you should know that!" I let the best of me take over…then I silently whispered, "You really think that I should lighten up?" Not that I couldn't read his mind…but he seemed to be blocking me…again.

"No not really Bells just that a person in you life would be good for you cause you never had a real relationship." Hmm I never thought about a mate. I never really cared. So I just nodded in response and we went off running again.

* * *

**A/N i wasent sure how to start it off...but thats the best i could think of...lol but it wil be easeir when Edward and Bella meet! hehehe well please reveiw!!!**


	3. thinking again

**a/n thanks super much for the reviews and adding this story as an alert and fav! it makes me so happy! and because of this i am going to give you guys a chapter! yay! but it really isent that great. lol but read and review please!**

**Disclaimer i dont own any characters or anything to deal with twilight!**

* * *

Chapter Two

Thinking Again

That was one freaking long run! I swear I didn't think Forks was that far away. But whatever, as long as I get to see my family again! I mean the Cullens are family to me too! And then I get to meet this famous Edward…ugh. I do feel bad that I yelled at Charlie though. But it's not my fault! I mean why would I impress anyone! That's not my style and Charlie knows that…or I think so.

Well it's hard sometimes not being able to hear his thoughts. We lived together for so long that he finally was able to block me…or at least sometimes block me. I sometimes catch him off guard. And that's when I wish I hadn't. He thinks about the weirdest things ever!

_Hmm do I look fat in these jeans?…I know I am inhumanly handsome but still… To bad when I was human I never was able to try milk and orange juice together…_

I swear it's funny but its always random and out of no where! Sometimes I think he just wants to cheer me up though. Either way it's funny. But sometimes I really wish I would know what he thinks of me. I mean does he really want me to find a mate? I never really thought about it. Im content about myself so I don't need a guy in my life. Or thats what I think. I wonder how this Edward is going to be then. Will he be the right guy for me? Charlie thinks he is good for me. But I mean it's Charlie here. I'm not really sure...

Well time to find out I guess we were a few steps away from the house and out of nowhere Alice attacked me! I really do mean attacked! I fell to the floor...and was in a brone crushing hug.

"Alice...cant breathe!" We don't really need to breathe but I feel more comfortable if I do.

_what is she talking about?...ooo yeah she likes to breathe hahaha i forgot._

_"_Yes Alice i like to brethe so if you don't mind?" She then let me go and smiled really wide. I just had to laugh at her.

_What is she laughing at? _And then her smile faded, which just made me laugh more.

_"_Sorry Alice. It's just i missed you so much! Im glad to finally be with another girl...I mean spending these last years with Charlie, boring." I laughed and so did she.

_So much excitment coming from outside...it has to be Alice..._

_Oh my one of my daughters is back! I cant wait to see her!_

_Bella is back and looks like we will have fun...love to see her in action again! hahaha what crazy klutz thing will she do?!_

"Emmett!!! I heard that!!! And to let you know I havent fell or done anything kluty in a while!" I lied while I tackeled him.

"She is lying Emmett she crashed into a tree coming here!" Charlie said! and I gave him a glare while Alice, Charlie, and Emmett laughed. We went inside to the living room and was joined by Jasper, Rosalie, Carisle, and Esme...Where was Edward? Not that I care or anything, but wouldn't he be here though?

"Bella I'm so glad to have you back! I'm glad that I get to see one of my daughters again." Esme said. I am glad to be back to. I miss her so much! She was like my second mom...Since Renee died a while back. Sad thoughts moving on...

"Yeah I am really really glad to be back too! I'm glad to be with my family again it's really great!" I said and turned to everyone as I said it.

"So Bella what have you and Charlie been doing?" Carisle asked me but Charlie answered. Nice...

"Well me and Bells have been just around the world. She goes to school of course...and I try to get a job somewhere. Nothing really interesting. But me and Bells have fun having races in the forests nearbys. I always win of course." He had a smug smile on and I just started laughing. He knew that I always won! He was so slow! Well compared to me anyways.

"Yeah, Dad wishes he could win me. He cant even win me in his dreams since we don't have any!" We all started laughing at that. If we could blush my dad would have been tomato red right now. But he just sat there with a sheepish grin. And that just made me laugh more.

I was so busy laughing at my dad that I didn't hear that a person came down the stairs. Actually I didn't hear his thoughts either! How weird. I turned around ...

* * *

**A/N i know i know a cliffy! lol i am evil deal with it! hahaha jk i just wanted to save the next part for next time! sorry my chapters are short. but if i make them long then i just dont make sence...heheh r/r please! thanks**


	4. What Am I thinking?

**a/n Okay i was going to post this yesturday but then i decided not to cause i wanted to make you wait! hehehe and worst of all this isent even when they meet! It's another filler in Edwards POV when he wasent with his family down stairs. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: i dont own Twilight or the characters and i never will! Stephenie does!**

* * *

Chapter Three

What Am I Thinking?

Edwards POV

I heard about Bella from the many thoughts of my family. She is really beautiful with a light brown hair just below her shoulders that was layered. Also her lips just so perfect…full and pouty. And what I learned from Emmett she is really competitive even though she hasn't beat Emmett at anything yet. From Alice I learned that she doesn't like shopping like her and Rosalie do. And that I could understand! They shop every freaking day! All in all though she is amazing!

Why am I thinking about her though?! I haven't even met her. Sure I've seen her through my family's thoughts but I haven't even talked to her! Wow something is wrong with me! Wait I only think about her cause she has been on my family's mind for the past two days? Right? Yeah that's it…it's nothing else. It has nothing to do to the fact she is perfect in every way…her hair, lips, eyes…AGH! No stop thinking that!

Think straight Edward! I have no idea what I am thinking! Okay deep breaths…calm your mind…great I'm telling myself how to breathe. Well until I meet Bella Swan I will then know my true feelings about her. I looked at the clock on one of my many shelves in my room. Omg its already 5! One minute it was 3 the next 5! Bella should be down there with her dad. Why hadn't I heard anyone's thoughts? I guess I was so wrapped up with Bella I wasn't paying attention with what was happening down stairs.

Some of the thoughts that I heard coming down the stairs were centered around Bella and Charlie...

_Haha Bella sure burned Charlie…_

_Wow I really did miss my sister and her remarks…_

_It's so nice to see them happy…_

I wonder what I missed. I walked down the stairs and everyone was laughing. They were laughing so much…but the one laugh I could hear above the others seemed the best. It sounded like a musical melody. So perfect in every way. I turned the way of the direction of where the laughter was from and I saw HER! But i didn't hear her thoughts...or her father's! What the?! That makes no sence at all though!

* * *

**A/N i know u probably hate me but i am sorry! lol i want to make the meeting funny and super long! hehehe well you will hopefully get it tomorrow! okay? if not then super sorry! hehehe please review! They inspire me! Also i got a pic of Bella in my profile! check it out and tell me what u think! thanks**


	5. Confusion

**a/n So tell me what you think! by the way im using diff pov in this chapter it starts off with bella's. hehe your lucky i got reviews and i got threatened! jk but i felt bad too and i was getting on peoples nerves! hehehe evil but since you wanted me to post this chapter i did! lol so hope you enjoy! AND FORGIVE ME!**

**Disclaimer i dont own Twilght, new moon, ect ect you know the rest**

* * *

Chapter Four

Confusion

Bella's POV

I turned around and I saw him. Him as in Edward Cullen the Greek god! With his perfect untidy bronze-hair and his boyish figure. He wasn't bulky but he was still muscular. And his eyes, even though like all of ours, were still so beautiful! They looked warm and inviting. But wait something else too. Was it…. confusion and irritation? Why in the world would be feeling that? I tried reading his mind again but nothing!

Edwards POV

She was staring at me as I was staring at her. I was taking in her beauty…being able to see her for myself instead of the minds of my family. She looks better than the images they had provided. But I was so confused and irritated. I mean why can't I read her thoughts? It doesn't make sense at all. I never had this problem before. When we looked into each other's eyes, they were locked. Like nothing in the world mattered…or at least I thought so but the others…

_Edward! Say hi you look like an idiot just staring at her! _

_Yeah I know she is hot Edward but dude you look so stupid right now! _

_Just to let you know Edward whatever you are thinking she can hear you…she can read minds too…. _

That's nice to know. Crap. A little to late Alice. I already look stupid so it doesn't matter anyways. But when I looked at Bella she looked just as confused as I did when I found out I couldn't read her mind. And at the same time we just stared at Alice.

Bella's POV

We had our eyes locked. And wow he looked gorgeous. Wait I already thought that. Ha they think Edward looks like and idiot. Poor him. I don't think so, he looks like a Greek god, or even an angel sent down from heaven. Okay a little carried away there. And besides if he does look like an idiot then I guess I do too cause im staring at him also. But wait…what did Alice say? He could read minds too!? No way! Shit! He probably heard everything I thought about how he looks and well everything! Crap crap crap!

Alice's POV

Okay this was very awkward. Bella and Edward had just been staring at each other for like ever and none of them been saying anything.

_Just to let you know Edward whatever you are thinking she can hear you…she can read minds too… _

He just stared at me when I thought this. His eyes held embarrassment and surprise. I almost laughed. But right at the same time Bella also looked at me. With the same surprised eyes and embarrassment. Wow these two are weird! I started to block my thoughts from them. Just in case…and so I grabbed Jaspers hand and just smiled at him. They would defiantly make a good couple.

Jasper's POV

Alice just grabbed my hand and I looked down at her for she was in my lap, and she was smiling. I just tilted my head and she shrugged. Huh weird. What was even weirder were the emotions I was getting from the room. Esme was feeling anxious, Carlisle also anxious, Rosalie boredom, no surprise there, Emmett annoyance, Alice well Alice, Charlie seemed to be a mix of confusion and anger, and Edward and Bella had the same feeling, confusion and embarrassment. We were defiantly missing something here. And this awkward silence was getting on my nerves but I wasn't going to be the one to break it.

Emmett's POV

Weird. Bella and Edward are just staring at each other.

_Yeah I know she is hot Edward but dude you look so stupid right now!_ I thought that to Edward. I swear he looked stupid. But it was funny. Bella had the same expression as him though. I wonder what was happening. Then all of a sudden both Bella and Edward turn to Alice with both surprise and embarrassment in their eyes and face! Super weird, I wonder what Alice thought. But she just looked amused and innocent holding Jaspers hand. So since this was an awkward moment I decided to break it!

"Okay love birds what is going on? Not all of us can read minds you know?" I asked them both and they just looked down. Like if they were ashamed at what they heard or something. Rosalie just snickered next to me. I was getting mad now! Not cause of Rosalie, that's just her, but cause I didn't know what was happening!

"Bella!? What's wrong! I'm really getting annoyed! Come on pleeaassseee tell me what was going on!?" I asked her as sweet as I can. She looked up and stared at me…she opened her mouth then closed it. Then she spoke.

"I don't know what is wrong. I can't hear Edward's thoughts…it's weird." She looked so ashamed and sad. I got up from the floor and walked towards her to the couch she was sitting at and gave her a hug leaving my wife's side. Bella just smiled and I let her go so I can go and return to my wife's side holding her by the waist to pull her into my lap. I was glad I could see Bella smile again. I dont like seeing my little sister sad...it makes me sad too.

Edward's POV

Once Bella had said that she couldn't read my thoughts I was so happy! I mean that would have been something really embarrassing there. But she looked so unhappy. Emmett got up to give her a hug and she smiled. Oh wow her smile was amazing! Thank god she can't hear me.

"You know Bella I cant hear your thoughts either if that makes you happy?" I decided that I should tell her the truth. And I wanted her to like me and I bet she would be glad that I couldn't read her thoughts. I started to walk down the rest of the stairs towards where she was on the couch with her father.

She smiled in response and mumbled, "Well that is very convenient…very strange." She then got up from the couch and extened her hand so I could shake it. "Well like you know I am Bella Swan, and this is my father Charlie." I bent down to shake Charlie's hand too since he didn't move from the couch. He had a gentle smile but I also couldn't hear his thoughts.

"Hi I am Edward and I'm glad to meet you. I mean hearing the thoughts from my family has made me interested in meeting you both." Actually I just wanted to meet Bella but they didn't have to know that. And she has actually been in my thoughts too...but like I said they don't need to know that

"I am glad to hear it. But from the look on your face you look confuse? Your wondering why you cant read my thoughts too huh?" Charlie said this ending in a smug smile. Bella sat next to him again punching him slightly on the arm. I smiled in response and nodded my head as I went to sit in the love seat across Bella and Charlie and next to Esme and Carisle, who were listening to our conversation with a lot of interest on the other love seat.

"Well since Bella can read minds I decided I needed to keep her out of my mind. So of course I was able to learn how to block her…and anyone else...so that includes you." He stated with a smug smile on. I started laughing.

"Yeah I wish my family would learn how to do that!" I laughed. Everyone started laughing then. But I only heard Bella's laugh. It truly is amazing.

"Edward you are so right! I mean hearing them is like a song in my head that won't stop playing! Those annoying ones too!" Bella had said after she finished laughing. Everyone just glared at her. But she put on such an innocent face that they just started laughing again. Wow she really knows how to dazzle people!

* * *

**A/N sorry if it wasent what u expected but i tried my best! Tell me what u think! flames allowed to hehehe! i just want to know what you think! Also any suggustions on what should be in the next chapter?**


	6. What Did I Miss

**A/N thanks for those who reviewed! It means the world to me! trust me it does...i have no life! well hope you enjoy this chapter also! and please take a look at my friend and my new story...its just a summary but tell us if its okay! thanks! enjoy this chapter! it was fun writing it!**

**Disclamier: i dont own nothing or anything to do with Twilight (breaks down in sobs)**

* * *

Chapter Five

What Did I Miss

Bella's POV

I gave everyone my famous innocent face and they just started laughing again. I knew that they weren't really mad at me but I loved making them laugh. It looks like me and Edward will get along for the fact that we must deal with everyone's thoughts. But it still disappointed me that I couldn't hear his thoughts. I really want to know what he thought about me. But of course it's not like he could like ME! I mean I'm just plain and simple. Like Sarah Plain And Tall. I remember reading that story. Haha.

Well either way I can't show how I feel about Edward.For one I don't know how I feel, second I don't want to get hurt, and third basically it's because I have no experience with relationships. Just like Charlie said. Sigh. Wait what's going on? I hate it when I'm not paying attention.

_Earth to Bella???!!!!_

_What is she staring at?…_

_Bella darling are you okay?_

"Yeah I am fine Esme. Thank you. I was just wondering why I can't hear Edward's thoughts. And I am back to Earth Alice. Emmett I don't know what I was staring at either." I answered the three of them rolling my eyes at Emmett and Alice…I can't believe I dosed of like that! Wait that is believable. I do it all the time. I seriously got to get my head out of the clouds. You know where that got me the last time when I was in the clouds.

"Yes Bella we were wondering the same thing. It's very weird how both of you can't read each others thoughts." Esme smiled. I just smiled back. It was interesting…but really just annoying.

"Yeah too bad for you guys huh? Not being able to read each other's mind! That must really suck…maybe you guys can pretend to be as normal as possible then!" Emmett just kept adding the sarcasm! I couldn't hold the smile in and I wanted to pretend I was angry at him, so I just tackled him down. And before I knew it I was getting help. And of course from the one and only Edward. I guess he thought I needed help. Ha.

Edward's POV

Emmett just insulted Bella and me! Bella seemed to be suppressing a smile but she was able to hold it in by tackling Emmett down. Haha that was funny to see. I decided to go and help her. After it was my battle too. She looked up from where she was on the ground and flashed me a smile. I smiled in response.

"KIDS! Stop this right now!" Esme of course always worried in case we get hurt. But everyone else was holding back a smile at what they were seeing, even Charlie and Carisle.

"Esme it's okay Emmett saw it coming anyways…" Wow Rosalie isn't defending her husband?!

_Haha I love seeing Bella being able to tackle Emmett…he gets so gorgeous when he is mad! Hehe_

Of course only for her benefit. But I guess she really likes Bella as a sister.I then got off of Emmett and so did Bella. Emmett just stood up and ran to his wife with a glare. She just shrugged and went up stairs to her room. Big betryal there.

"You going to be mad at me Emmy Bear?" Bella sounded so adorable when she was being all innocent, fluttering her long thick eyelashes too! I was really surprised actually that Emmett let her call him that. I waited for Emmett's reply but he just stared down at the ground.

_No fair Bella you know I can't resist it when you use my nickname! _Bella then ran up to him looking like she was going to tackle him again but she just gave him a bone-crushing hug. He returned it and they started laughing. Wow his nickname, I just registered that! I have to use that against him later!

"Picture perfect!" Leave it to Alice to go and get a camera. She already had taken the picture. Everyone just laughed at Alice. She then went back to Jasper and sat in his lap again looking glum. He strocked her back calming her. They were always there for eachother.

_I saw it coming okay! It is a picture perfect moment!_

"Alice it is a picture perfect moment. Don't worry." Alice just smiled at me and I nodded.

"Alice you got to let me have a copy of that picture!" She just laughed at Emmett as well as the others. Alice then left with the camera in her hand and Jasper's hand in the other and went up the stairs to their room. Carisle, Esme, and Charlie left the room also to go talk about school arrangements, and also the fact of why Bella and me are immune to eachother. That was still a wonder to me too. I will be listening to them later. But right now that left Emmett, Bella, and me alone.

Emmett's POV

So not fair! Both Bella and Edward tackled me! Thanks to Esme they got off. But Rosalie! My angel didn't object to their behavior?! Oh how the world has changed! I glared at her hoping she will say sorry but she just shrugged it off and went up the stairs to our room. I just stared at my feet feeling betrayed.

"You going to be mad at me Emmy Bear?" No she is using my nickname against me! And I only let her call me that. She was my little sister so it was okay. I may be feeling betrayed but I couldn't stay mad at Bella. And she knows that!

_No fair Bella you know I can't resist it when you use my nickname! _It really isn't fair. I love my nickname! And the way she says it! Like she is a 3 year old! So not fair! And before I knew it I was tackled again. But this time not to the ground but into a hug. I returned the hug to let her know she was forgiven. Not like I can't forgive her anyways! I mean its Bella! I never got a nickname for her though. I will think about it later.

"Picture perfect!" Of course Alice had a camera ready, she probably saw our encounter coming. Hey it was a good picture anyways I am going to need to get that picture later! I want and neeeeeeddd a copy! It would be good for mine and Rosalie's bedroom. We have a picture of everyone in the family. And I need a new one of Bella.

"Alice you got to let me have a copy of that picture!" I whined to her not even knowing that Edward was speaking before me. I just wanted that picture. But that just made them laugh. So not cool! Almost everyone left the room after they had their laughs at me. Thank God I wasn't alone though! I have Edward and Bella! This might be fun!

"You know what Emmett I want a copy of that picture too!" Bella interrupted my thoughts. She had an evil grin on her face. This really is going to be fun! Gosh I love having Bella as a sister! I know that grin and she has a plan to help me!

Bella's POV

I was listening to Alice's thoughts closely. When Emmett had wanted a copy of the picture she just laughed. But in truth she wasn't going to give him a copy!

_Fat chance Emmy Bear! Hehe... I wanna see you try to get it! _Oh so Alice wants to play that way! I bet she had a vision and I missed it. Well whatever I want a copy of that picture too! It was really a good picture. And I ain't **(a/ n: sorry Megan but I like her using ain't. Don't hate me because of this)** going to let a challenge down! Especially if I get to work with Emmett.

"You know what Emmett I want a copy of that picture too!" He was so wrapped up with his thoughts that he was super happy to know that we will be having fun. I gave him my evil grin…the one where I have a plan. And he looked super excited!

"Yes Emmett I love having you as a brother too!" We just started laughing like maniacs then. Edward just looked really confused. It just made me and Emmett laugh some more. Gosh I am glad I am back with Emmett, I really missed laughing with him!

Edward's POV

I was so lost! One minute they are talking about a picture the next they have this evil smile on both their faces and laughing like maniacs!

_This is going to be awesome! I wonder what Bella's plan is going to be..._

Plan for what? Wow they are weird! I was so confused that they just started laughing at me and left the room leaving me alone. Wait! They just left! How did I miss that!? And I can still here them laughing from the other room! Wow I thought I was going to be with Bella alone after I told Emmett that he should be with Rosalie cause she wanted him. But I was only going to fake that she wanted him. He wouldn't have known the difference. It seems though that I didn't have to get rid of Emmett because he and Bella both got rid of me!

* * *

**a/n yeah i know poor Edward! hehehe the next chapter will be mostly emmett and bella! sorry bout that i will try to fit in edward too! i wont be updating soon though. i am going to six flags and well i will be tired! so thats why i tried to make this one long for you! okay well tell me what you think about it! the more reviews the faster i will ge my lazy ass out of bed to write the next chapter!**


	7. Pretending

**a/n sorry about this being short but since i got reviews i decided to give you another chapter even if its useless. And again sorry bout this i will edit it again, i didnt have time i have to sleep and tomorrow i will be busy. (tear) This chapter was really rushed but i still hoped you like it, and if it's confusing i apoligize.**

**Disclaime: you know what i am going to say**

* * *

Chapter Six

Pretending

Bella's POV

We just left Edward there looking like the most confused person I have ever seen! It was so funny to see him confused. Emmett and I couldn't stop laughing.

_Did you see the look on hit face? Hysterical!_

"Yes" laughter "I" laugher "Did" and more laughter! I barely managed to respond to Emmett's thoughts; Edward's expression was just too funny. I don't know how long Emmett and I have been in the kitchen laughing, but I had a felling someone was watching us. Then all of a sudden someone tackled me onto the floor nearly hitting the chair legs. Emmett's eyes just popped out of his head, if that's possible. I then looked up into the eyes of my attacker. HE was right on top of ME, with my arms pinned to the floor by his big hands. And just like Emmett my eyes popped out of my head.

Edward's POV

I was in the living room still listening to Bella and Emmett in the kitchen laughing. I'm glad I can make her laugh, even if it's at me. Just the sound of it gives me an electrifying through my whole body. It was really weird to fell this, but I guess there is a first time for everything.

Okay well I want in on this 'plan'. It seems like they haven't even formed a plan yet, for the fact that they are still laughing! I may not really feel affined or anything but I'm might as well pretend. Now my _plan _is to go and tackle Bella for laughing at me, and to fill me in on their 'plan'.

I walked over to the kitchen very slowly. I was going to jump at her right then and there but something caught my breath…I intend that to be an expression. Bella's appearance had set my non-beating heart rate up. Seeing her laugh was better than hearing her. Staying there all day wouldn't have been a problem; I would have never gotten bored. But I needed to stick to my plan. So I got in a crouching position and jumped on her back. I flipped her around in mid-air so I would land on top of her chest instead of back, nearly avoiding the chair legs. I pinned down her small little body with my hands. I had both her arms in my hands pinned against the floor. She was staring at Emmett at first, who had is eyes wider than normal, and she stared at me with the same expression.

I smiled, and in response she flipped me over.

"How can I help you Edward?" Ha. She intends for us to have a normal conversation. Well I can play at that too.

"Well nothing really Bella, but I fell insulted." I then flipped her over as I answered her question. Emmett had decided to stay out of the way moving all the chairs and sitting on the table to watch our 'conversation'.

"Really why is that Eddy? Is it something I did?" She let out her innocent look again! So adorable with her eyes fluttering her eyelashes. I was so dazzled by her that I didn't even notice that she was now on top of me. Also the fact that she had given me a nickname I never let anyone use! But coming from her she made it sound so beautiful. I let it slid for now.

"Actually yes it is Belly," Ha I gave her a nickname too. "First you leave me out of your and Emmett's conversation, next you laugh at me, then you leave me out of a plan!" I tried to act as mad as I can when I said this. But looking down at her after I flipped her again, made me soften up.

"Well sorry if me and Emmett cant have a personal conversation!" While yelling at me she managed to flip me and run out of the kitchen. She had so much anger in her; I didn't see any humor in her eyes. It really scared me that I made Bella mad at me.

_Ohh wow barely 24 hours and you already pissed her off! _I ran out of the kitchen after listening to Emmett's thought. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going but just following Bella's sent to apologize to her. But before I knew it I managed to TRIP on something and propelled into the air but was then caught into someone's arms.

Bella's POV

Wow did I really sound that angry? I felt bad for Edward I just made him more confused. I knew he was kidding the whole time, and in truth so was I. I wasn't really mad at Edward. So I decided to be nice and tell him the truth. But right when I was thinking that I heard someone coming out of the kitchen and coming into the other living room. I knew it was Edward cause I couldn't hear any thoughts coming from his head. I'm not so evil, but before I knew it I just had laid my entire body on the floor right in time so he could trip over me.

He didn't even notice where he was going and he was running fast that he flew in the air. I didn't think he would fly across the room! So before I knew it again I was running across the room to catch him before he hit the wall across me. My mind must now be working. I mean I ran to help him without even thinking! My intentions are so confusing.

* * *

**a/n i know i left it in the worst spot ever! but my mom came in and i need to sleep. i just came back from six flags, and i need to go to someplace where my parents own units and paint. so sorry...tell me what you think though! i will try to update as soon as i can.**


	8. Is He In?

**a/n sorry i took so long to update. thanks for the reviews! and since i was long i am giving you this super long chapter...or at least its long to me. Anyways im starting school and well im going to be super busy so dont count on having an update till like saturday. okay well enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclamier: dont own anything...like characters, plot, setting. blah blah...**

* * *

Chapter Seven

Is He In?

Emmett's POV

I had moved all the chairs out of the way once I had seen Edward and Bella were going to be on the floor for a while. I was undecided if I should just leave, but I couldn't miss this! So I sat on the kitchen table to watch their … whatever it was that they were doing. Darn if I was still human this would have been the perfect time for popcorn!

It was so funny to watch them. They would go back and forth flipping each other when they would talk. Edward seemed to be mad but it was all pretend. Bella on the other had actually seemed mad. I couldn't register if it was all fun and games or for real, but when she left yelling looking angry I knew she was kidding. If she was mad she wouldn't have ran out and yelled. She would have stomped out without even saying a word. I knew better but I could tell Edward thought it was for real.

_Ohh wow barely 24 hours and you already pissed her off! _He was such in a hurry that he wasn't paying attention to my other thoughts to know that I was kidding. I then herd a crashing noise close to thunder in another room. Must be Edward and Bella. While I was entering the living room I saw that Edward was in Bella's arms.

_The way they are in each others arms must mean they are in love. _I made sure they could hear that, but I was only joking. I wanted to make my presence known, cause who knows how far they would have gotten though. I guess they heard me cause they jumped back to reality and was a foot away from each other. I decided I should be serious and act the part as an over protective brother.

"Bella you care to explain why you had Edward in your arms?" I tried to hold a smile in. I honestly didn't mind, it would be good for both of them to be together.

Bella's POV

Emmett asked me the question I have been trying to answer myself. I didn't know what my intentions were when I caught Edward. I keep telling myself that it was because Esme would be pissed if she found out we were fighting again and if her perfect clean wall would be dented or even close to having a hole. But I know that wasn't totally true and the reason is that I had feelings for him, so I didn't want him to get hurt on my behalf. Right now though, I don't want to admit it to anyone, so I gave Emmett half the reason of why Edward was in my arms.

Emmett's POV

"Well umm…I tripped him and well umm…I didn't want the wall to get ruined so I caught him." She is lying or at least she isn't telling the entire truth. But it wasn't bad, that I could tell in her face, just something she didn't want to talk about yet, so I didn't go deeper in the subject.

"So Edward Bella tripped you? And how did she accomplish that?" I changed the subject and smiled; it's nearly impossible to trip a vampire.

"…I wasn't paying attention…" I just tilted my head when Edward replied. I glanced at Bella telling her with my eyes to explain more.

"Well you see I threw myself on the floor and he wasn't paying attention so he tripped over me." She held a sheepish grin on her face. I just laughed.

_What were you thinking! Haha _

"In truth I don't know. It just seemed fun." She just laughed. Edward just glared at her.

"Well I for one didn't think it was a fun thing." He looked away from her holding in a smile.

"Sure sure Edward don't act like you didn't like being in Bella's arms." Bella just laughed more. Her laugh seemed out of place, but probably just from embarrassment.

"Bella do you forgive me though?" Edward changed the subject looking sincere. I guess Bella really had him convinced that she was mad before.

"Of course Edward! I was never mad at you! But do you forgive me for tripping you?" Bella held a smug smile on her face; she knew she was going to be forgiven. It's hardly fair when she smiles. She knows she can dazzle people easily. She can't dazzle the family but she has a way where you just have to forgive her, just like a little girl when they do something wrong you just can't stay mad.

"Yeah Bella sure. So you going to let me in on your plan?" hmm Edward would be in handy for the plan too I think. It might be more fun too.

"Dude that would be great!" Bella looked uncertain though.

"Emmett! This was our plan though!" Of course Bella just wanted it to be us. She and I are like that, we are partners in crime.

"Bells come on! Edward would be helpful! Please…?" I asked her as sweet as I can. Edward was looking at her to see if she would say yes.

"Yes please Belly? I wanna help." She let out a sigh. We won! Yes.

"Fine, under one condition…"

Bella's POV

I guess I have to let Edward into the plan since Emmett wanted him. I wouldn't have mind but I have feelings for Edward, and I don't want to fall deeper in _love _with him. Well now I have to think of a condition. I didn't know what it should be though. They just waited until I stated my condition.

"Okay well I can't think of a condition. But I will come up with one later..."

_Bella what do you have against Edward? _Great now Edward is going to think that I hate him or something. I guess its better that way though. I just shrugged at Emmett.

"Wait, what do you have against me Belly?" I guess Edward wasn't going to let this go. I honestly don't know what to respond to him. I couldn't tell him the full truth so I just gave him part of the truth.

"I don't know Edward. Probably nothing, it's just that I don't know you and I guess I don't trust you…yet." He nodded and looked determined on something.

Edward's POV

If it's the last thing I do it will be to get Bella's trust. I really want to get to know her. But she seems like the type of girl who wouldn't give herself away. And that's what I like about her, she is content with herself. But not in the conceited way Rosalie is.

"Okay well then what's the plan?" I was curious, but wait I don't even know what the plan is for! "Wait, actually what is this plan for? I didn't get what you guys were talking about in the living room." They just laughed…again. Here we go again.

"Eddy the plan is to get the camera from Alice. I know she already had a vision about the plan. But I missed the vision." I tilted my head, and gave her a face in the way like what's the point. She understood my expression.

"Emmett and I always do something like this. We are bored and we like to have fun. Besides I want that picture and so does Emmett, and we never let down a challenge."

"Yeah I never let down a challenge, Bella got that from me." Bella laughed and nodded in agreement. Well it's sort of pointless but it does seem fun I guess. If I get to be with Bella, I bet it will be more then fun then.

"If you say so. Did you have anything in mind for the plan though? It will be hard to surprise Alice though." I told Bella.

"Yeah that's true Bella. Did you have anything in mind? Cause I was forgot about how Alice will see that coming." Of course Emmett forgot. Probably just excited that they would get the picture back.

"Well nothing really but all I know is we have to have more than one plan and we can't have an official one we are using cause then Alice will see it coming." Bella was smart. I never would have thought of that. It makes perfect sense. I just looked at her in awe and Emmett did too.

"Bella you're a genius!" Emmett ran up to Bella and me. He grabbed her into a huge hug and twirled her. Her legs almost hit me. We were still close from before so I had to move out of the way fast before I was thrown in the air again.

_Wait can't Alice here us?_ Emmett let go of Bella as he thought this and looked at both of us. I hadn't that of that. But Bella just smiled.

"Can she here us?" Emmett and I asked at the same time looking confused by her smile.

"Yeah she could here us…" Both Emmett and my face fell, but that made Bella laugh before she continued, "Let me finish! She could here us if she was in the house. But she and Jasper left a couple of hours ago to go hunting for Jasper." Emmett and I finally understood what she meant and we both broke up into wide smiles.

"How bout the others? I mean Carisle, Esme, and Charlie?" I forgot about them until Emmett had asked that question. But to come to think of it I don't here any thoughts in the house. Well except Rosalie's.

_Ugh when is Emmett coming upstairs? Bella better wait for her plan for later._

"Where did our parents go?" I asked Bella.

"Registration for school…and Emmett we will do this plan thing later, Rosalie wants you up stairs." Emmett just nodded and went up the stairs to his and Rosalie's room.

"Belly what's the plan?" We still had no plan, and I don't think she had one either.

"I don't know. We will think of it later. Right now though I am going to have to ask you stop calling me Belly." Aww that sucks I was getting used to it. And it was a cute nickname.

"Come on I let you call me Eddy!" I countered her. If she gets to call me Eddy then I can call her Belly.

"Hmm…good point. Fine you can call me Belly then. Imma go unpack my clothes though. See you later." I forgot it was just today since she got here. I guess she should unpack.

"Would you mind if I help you? We can think of ideas while we are unpacking." I offered. I didn't want to be away from her just yet.

Bella's POV

He had a good point. I guess it wouldn't be any harm. I could also get to know him more instead.

"Yeah I don't mind. Hey instead of working on the plan let's get to know each other. All I know about you is your name." I glanced a look at him and he gave me a crooked smile that made my empty stomach do I flip inside.

"So where is your stuff?" I snapped backed into reality and pointed to the side of the living room. There were three bags that I could have easily carried but he got to them before me and picked them all up.

"You know I can do that myself?" I don't like being treated like a baby. But I just let it slid. I was sore from what happened today. He just smiled again and went up the stairs with all my bags. I followed close behind him.

"Umm isn't this my room?" he had passed my room.

"No that is my room. Sorry they told me it was yours but I couldn't resist it. I loved the room." He smiled sheepishly. I was sort of upset. That was my room from the last time I was here.

"I am really sorry. Do you want it back? I don't mind moving my stuff?" I guess he saw my expression. I want my room back but I don't want him to move his stuff for me.

"I'm not sure. Can we share the room? Wouldn't it be easier that way for the both of us?" I didn't even realized what I had just suggested! Stupid brain stop acting on your own!

"Yeah I would love to share a room but I don't think your dad would like that." He just chuckled after. I smiled. I'm glad he made a joke out of this. So he led me to my new room.

* * *

**a/n it was getting to long. sorry i already know whats going to happen next chapter though. But if you have any questions you want asked write it in the review! and also give me some suggustions on the plan! thanks review please!**


	9. 20 Questions

**a/n yay another chapter! lol. Well this will be it for now people! i will be busy now. i know i will get hw! so Enjoy and please REVIEW!**

* * *

Chapter Eight

20 Questions

Bella's POV

As we went into my new room it looked almost looked exactly like my old one. I just stared at him.

"Well since I took your room I tried to make this room like your old room. I liked the location of your room, so that's actually why I took it." He held a sheepish grin. I returned a smile and gave him a hug.

"Thanks…" He was shocked at my hug at first but he returned it. I released my arms from his waist and he let go of me too. I reached out to get one of my bags to carry into my new room. He then picked up the last two from the floor and brought them in my room.

"Umm…you can unpack that one for now I will do the others." I guess he understood what my intention was. I have my undergarments, and well I forgot which bag I put them in. But for sure it wasn't the bag I told him he could unpack. He started to unpack my shirts and bottoms, while I searched the other two bags too look for my undergarments. I found them and put those away first.

"So you going to ask a question?" I forgot about that. I was just trying to pack away the embarrassing stuff. I nodded.

"Well I guess lets just start off with easy questions…what's your favorite color?" That seemed simple enough to me. Even though I for one don't have a favorite color.

"Green of course." He answered.

"Why green?" I like green and all, but green? It's already so green here!

"Because my eyes were green when I was human. Supposedly I was very attractive with my green eyes." He chuckled and I laughed with him.

"Green eyes would match you very nicely." I stated. It would though. But topaz also matches him.

"So what's your favorite color?" Of course he was going to ask the same question.

"I don't have a favorite color…" he stopped hanging one of my shirts that was in his hands. He tilted his head in confusion.

"I guess I don't have a favorite color is because I like all the colors. Does that make sense?" He just laughed and I glared.

"Sorry. It's just that people have a favorite color. But since you don't have one its weird." I just shrugged. Okay it was my turn. I started unzipping the last bag.

"So how long have you been a vampire?" I was curious to know.

"Five years, and you?" Wow this is going to be weird. He was younger than me.

"Around 100 years." I gave a sheepish grin and he smiled.

"And you are 17 right?" He asked me. I hope he was 17 too.

"Yeah and you are too right?" Crossing fingers.

"Yup" Good. I at least to be the same age as him somehow.

"Umm is it your turn or mine?" We had been silent for a while so I wasn't sure whose turn was it.

" I honestly don't know." We both just laughed. He was already finished with unpacking the bag I gave him so he was sitting on my black leather couch. He looked to perfect to be in my room. It looked out of place. He then noticed I was staring at him and gave me his amazing crooked smile. If I was still human I swear I would be tomato red.

"So Belly when was the last time you have been with the Cullen's?" He asked a question since I too was done packing. I then went to sit across him. but on the floor. He tilted his head. I just smiled.

"I want to see your face when I am talking to you." And I just shrugged. "And the last time Charlie and I were with the Cullen's was about 50 years ago." He looked shocked.

"Why so long?" That is such a good question, which has a long answer too.

"Well were to start…Okay well Charlie found this 'lady'. And well I guess he fell in love with her. I honestly didn't like her. Her name was Rebecca. They were together forever, and we stayed with their family. But I really wanted to see my family again so I begged Charlie. Rebecca didn't want him to go. So he asked her to come with him. She said no. Poor Charlie. But she made him choice between her and me! So he quickly got over it. We lived a few couple years on our own so we can forget about her. And we came back." Wow that was a long story. Haha. Edward just stared at me. I laughed.

" I told you it was long." He just smiled.

"Yeah I know. I just didn't think Charlie could recover that fast after living with Rebecca for so long."

"I can. I think he only felt bad. He wanted to leave earlier but I told him how attached she was to him. I was glad we left though." Edward tilted his head.

"I mean she was nice. But I don't know I didn't like her I guess because she made my dad and I do what she wanted to do only. And the fact she didn't want to go anywhere unless it was her idea, so I couldn't see the Cullens" He nodded.

"So I am glad you came back though. I fell so left out on things cause I am a the odd one out." I just laughed. That's how I felt sometimes when I was with the Cullen's.

"Yeah I know what you mean! Charlie is usually left out too though. I hope he finds someone."

"How about you? Do you want to find someone?" Ohh if he only knew that I found someone, and it was him. I just shrugged though. He couldn't know how I really felt.

"Not really. I would be happy if I found someone but I'm not worried. And you?"

"Same as you. I am okay with being alone. But I guess I won't have to be alone now. We should hangout when everyone is gone and busy." Omg that is so true! We would be hanging around with each other.

"Yeah. I won't be so alone too. But I can't leave Charlie." I didn't want to sound eager.

"Oh yeah, but at school we could talk to each other, as well as the family of course. But if we fell left out we have each other." He smiled and I smiled back.

"Okay that sounds good. You got anymore questions, cause I don't know what to ask anymore." It was true. I don't know what to ask.

"Yeah I don't have any either." Well we just stayed there doing nothing for about a minute or two. It was nerve wrecking. So I got up and went to my baby blue bookshelf for some random book to read.

"What you going to read?" He was by my side already and his breath smelled so sweet when he whispered into my ear. It took me a while to respond. He dazzled me, and no one was able to do that!

"I am not sure. I'm just bored, but I don't fell like reading. So what do you want to do while the others are busy?" I was super bored. And I couldn't read if I knew Edward was in my presence. It would keep me from my book.

"I don't know…how about…" He tagged me and ran out of the room. He actually touched me! AGAIN! Wait I have to go chase him now. I bet it won't be that hard though!

* * *

**a/n i know horrible place! but i have to go to sleep. so it was this or nothing for a long long time! lol REVIEW! i will update when i can**

**much love**

**andrea!**


	10. Tag

**a/n yay i got another long chapter here! hehe. I think i know where this story is going for the next few chapters. just don't know how it's going to end! lol Well read this for now and tell me what you think!**

**Disclamier: dont own anything that Stephenie does. She owns all that is hers. (if that even makes sence lmao)**

* * *

Chapter Nine:

Tag

Emmett's POV

I could here Edward and Bella in the other room talking. But I wasn't grabbing what they were saying because I was busy with Rosalie. We were fixing our room so we can fit more clothes for her. She wants to go shopping for school clothes for tomorrow. Like she doesn't have enough already.

Once we were down I heard someone running down the hall. Rosalie and I were walking out of our room and we saw Edward running out of Bella's room. Rosalie gave me a questioning look. And I just shrugged.

_What are they up to now?_ I heard Edward chuckle. So I guess he heard me. And before I knew it Bella was running out of her room. I raised a brow at her.

_Why you chasing Edward?_

"Tag" She replied and waved to Rosalie and me. Rose smiled and waved back.

"Tag?" I asked Rose. She just shrugged and started laughing.

"I don't know Emmett. It's their life. And if they want to play tag then so it be. Now lets go. I want to get my clothes fast." I just groaned. And she glared. I smiled sheepishly and gave her a kiss on the lips and she took my hand as we went to her BMW.

Edward's POV

Bella was at her bookshelf looking at books.

"What you going to read?" I whispered into her ear. She took a while to respond, so I guess she is dazzled by my presence. That actually made me pleased.

"I am not sure. I'm just bored, but I don't fell like reading. So what do you want to do while the others are busy?" I was bored too. And I had an idea!

"I don't know…how about…" I tagged her and ran out of the room. At first I didn't think she was coming but I could here her coming. I passed Rosalie's and Emmett's room and they looked confused.

_What are they up to now?_ I chuckled. I kept running fast hoping that Bella wasn't faster then me. I've seen her tackle and I don't want to go through that experience.

Bella's POV

I was out of the room once I collected my thoughts. Rosalie and Emmett just looked confused.

_Why you chasing Edward?_

"Tag" I said and waved to them. Rosalie smiled and waved back.

I was out of the house. I could see Edward just a few yards away from me so I went faster. I was gaining speed. Like I assumed he wasn't that fast. But I was paying close attention this time so I didn't crash into a tree…again. Edward was speeding up too now; I guess it was going to be harder than I thought.

Edward's POV

I could see Bella from behind me. She was catching up. I didn't think she would be that fast. I mean me being the fastest in the family. I kept going faster though. I don't think she will be able to catch up now. I turned around to see where she was. And she wasn't there. I couldn't have left her that behind. So I stopped. I looked around but I didn't here anything. Did she leave me alone? Great.

I started walking at human pace back to the house glum. She played a joke on me. Emmett is going to make fun of me later if he finds out. As I was walking I heard something move though. I turned around fast.

Bella. Amazing as ever was staring at me with an evil grin. Oh no. Too late to run, she would get me. I took a step back but before I knew it she pranced and collided with me. We were both on the forest floor. She was on top of me. With her darkening topaz eyes staring back at me.

"Tag" She put her finger to my nose, "Your it" And before I knew it she had jumped off me and started running again. Wow. She tricked me! Now she is in for it! I started to run full speed in the direction she left.

Bella's POV

I just left Edward stunned. I guess he thought I left him or something, but it was funny. I glanced back, bad idea.

WAHM

I fell backwards. I expected to crash into the floor but someone caught me. I looked up and of course it had to be Edward. He was suppressing a smile. I was going to thank him, but instead I just glared since he was trying not to laugh. I got out of his arms and stood straight up.

"Yes?" He was still trying to not smile, and I was giving him a glare.

"Your it." He softly touched my nose with his index finger. But he didn't run this time. So I extended my finger out too.

"No your it!" I touched his chest this time, wow it was like granite but so muscular. He just laughed and I did too.

"Sorry about earlier. Are you okay?" I just rolled my eyes. Of course a tree isn't going to hurt me. But I guess being the gentlemen he is he asked.

"Like a tree can hurt me" he smirked.

"Really? Well I guess a tree can knock you down then." And he just started laughing at his own joke. I don't like getting picked on so I just left him. I started walking back to the house. But before I knew it I stopped because he was right in front of me. What is his problem? I know I may have feelings for him but still! He is … is… is… ugh I can't even come up with an evil word for him! Why does he have to be perfect!

"Sorry" I looked away from the tree I was staring at and looked into his eyes. He truly was sorry.

"It's okay. I over reacted." Which was actually true. There was no real reason to be mad at him.

"No I shouldn't have made fun of you. But you crashed into a tree. I thought it was impossible for a vampire to do that." He smiled. I just sighed.

"Yeah I know. I'm the biggest klutz in the world." I rolled my eyes again. I hated admitting this.

"It's okay. No one is perfect." He gave me his very sexy crooked smile. If he only knew that he is wrong though. He is perfect.

"If you say so. We should go back. It's super late." I didn't even know that it was dark outside. I guess I spent my whole entire day with Edward, but it seemed way longer than that.

"Yeah your right. You think everyone is back at the house?" I totally forgot about everyone else.

"Yup. But I would have thought that our parents would have been a long time ago." Actually if they just went for registration then they should have been back when Edward and me were in my room.

"They probably went hunting." True. Didn't think about that.

"Most likely." We had been walking and eventually made it home.

_They have been out for a long time. It's almost time for school. _Great school. Edward moaned beside me. I just laughed. He must be dreading school like me too.

"Don't like school?" I asked him as we walked through the door. No one was in the living room. Weird. Probably family room or their bedrooms.

"I don't mind school. Just that it's my first time being with humans." Oh yeah he is only five years old. Ha that sounds funny. I just nodded though.

_Oh you guys are in trouble! No note or anything! _I looked over at Edward. I guess he had heard Alice's thoughts too.

"Woops." I just laughed. I was worried about Charlie but they way he said 'woops' was too funny. He looked at me confused.

"Sorry…it's just they way you said 'woops'. I don't know it just made me laugh." He looked at me like I was crazy, but was smiling shaking his head left to right.

"You are one unique person Belly…or vampire" and we both laughed at that.

_You two done with your fun? Better come into the family room and explain yourself _Charlie's thought made me stop laughing, and Edward too. I guess I'm actually in trouble. I thought Alice was kidding.

Edward and I shared glances and walked to the family room. Esme and Carisle were talking with Charlie. But when they heard us come in they stopped.

_Edward why did you just leave?_

Bells you got a lot of explaining to do… 

_Glad you guys are okay…_Of course the only comforting thought came from Esme. I smiled gently at her. And she returned it.

"Sorry dad. But Edward and I were bored so we decided to play tag." I gave him my innocent face.

"Yeah sorry Charlie if you were worried." Edward also included. Charlie just grunted. It seemed he was unsure if he was going to forgive us.

"It's okay. You guys just need to tell someone." Carisle then added.

"Yeah we told Rosalie and Emmett before they left." I said with a smug smile. Charlie can't get us in trouble.

"Oh well…" Charlie was stuck. I think he was just mad at the fact that I was with Edward. I don't get him. He wants me to find someone, but then he doesn't. Men.

"Oh why yes you did. And that's why you are not in trouble." Esme smiled. I smiled again. Edward smiled too.

"Well yeah we just wanted to talk about school. We told everyone else. Since you guys were out, you missed it. And its almost morning. So school will start in a couple of hours. You are going for the age of 15. I know it will be hard but Alice will help." Carisle smiled. And I just looked at him in horror. ALICE! No way am I letting her play Barbie with me. I guess Edward felt the same, cause he was shaking his head. Esme laughed at us and Carisle chuckled. Charlie just looked amused.

Darn and we still have to get back at Alice. Spending so much time with Edward made me forget about it. Emmett is going to be mad. We will plan something at school though. It will be easier that way since she is paying attention to Jasper's future.

"Esme, does Alice honestly have to dress us up?" Edward was really concerned about this. Esme shook her head.

"No but if you need help she can give you pointers." He just nodded.

"Okay well yup is that all?" I was sort of bored here and I wanted to go to my room. They nodded and I left and Edward followed me. We walked up the stairs to my room. Edward followed me.

"So what we going to do in the time being?" Edward already had decided to sit on my couch when I opened my bedroom door. I laughed at him.

"Well I don't know. But what makes you think you can be in my room?" I laughed as I said this. I didn't mind him in my room. It was just funny cause he was so comfortable.

"Do you have a problem?" He started to get up from my couch but I just shock my head and he plopped right back down.

"So like I said earlier what we going to do in the time being?"

"Don't know." I went to go sit next to him on my couch. He shifted around so he could face me, and I did the same. We were sitting with our legs crossed thinking of what we should do next.

Edward's POV

We were staring at each other for no reason. All I wanted to do right now though was kiss her. I had this strange temptation to just close the space between us and put my lips to her. But something told me I shouldn't. And I didn't.

"So how you think school is going to be Eddy?" She broke the silence. I'm glad for that other wise I think I wouldn't have been able to control my temptations.

"I don't know. It's my first time. I hope I can handle not doing anything I will regret though." I didn't want to kill a human. I have good self-control. But I know we all slip sometimes. I just didn't want to be part of those 'all'.

"Don't worry Alice will see it coming. And I will be there to stop you." She smiled. Her smile made an undefinable electrifying feeling go through me. If that's even possible.

"Thanks." I managed to say to her.

"And speaking of Alice," she had her evil grin, "we still need a plan." I just laughed.

"Yes of course. But not now. She can here us." She only nodded and got up from the couch.

"Well I better get ready for school." It was only six o'clock. I guess if she didn't get a head start in dressing Alice will dress her up herself.

"Okay. I better get ready too. You know Alice. She is bound to change our outfits." We both laughed as I got up. She waved and I left her room to go to my room to get ready for school. UGH.

* * *

**a/n okay hope you liked! please review and tell me what you thought! And any suggustions on what Bella should wear? Also and suggustions on what the Plan should be? i still have no clue on that. lmao well please help! and tell me what you think!**

**much love **

**Andrea!**


	11. Dressing

**a/n sorry about this short chapter. if you dont like tell me! its just that i have been really busy! i mean really busy!...and i had writers block...tear **

**Thanks paypay07! this chapter is basically for u...hehehe **

**disclamier: blah blah u know **

* * *

Chapter Ten:

Dressing

Bella's POV

I was going to have to dress like 15. That's great. I mean looking the way I look that is going to be super hard! Hmmm…how to play it innocent. Well let's see. Pigtails. Defiantly. I glanced at a reflection of me as I was doing my hair. It didn't look good. To girly. So instead of the high pigtails I kept them low so it was resting on my shoulders. There were white rubber bands holding my hair together, and I decided to put a white headband. It looked cute so I kept it. Now my clothes. Stupid me, that should have been first.

I walked over to my closet, where all my clothes were hung thanks to Edward, and couldn't decide what to wear. To many clothes! I'm guessing Alice added clothes to my wardrobe. Usually I would be mad…but I had to say I liked the clothes she added. There were skinny jeans, regular not to fancy jeans, many random t-shirts. I decided to go for one of the black skinny jeans. I needed a white t-shirt now. Alice should have bought something white instead of all this…dark clothes. Wait Alice wouldn't buy this.

Where is Alice? I need to find her. First shirt though. I pivoted back to face the closet. Perfect. I found a perfect white tee. It was see through. I decided to go for a blue tank-top underneath. Wow I'm so proud of myself. I dressed without the interference of Alice. Something's got to be wrong.

_Bella you're going to love what you are wearing! _So she did buy the clothes. She probably had a vision. Figures. Looks like she dressed me after all. Oh wow…I forgot the shoes. I smacked myself on the head. Stupid.

"Alice, what shoes am I supposed to wear with this?" I didn't yell. I knew she was close and would be able to hear me. And I just wanted to leave. She knows what shoes I need.

"These!" She came rushing through my door without knocking, like it was an emergency. Just then the perfect pair of shoes was put to my face. They were the flats that covered your toes but kept the part where the shoelaces are open. The colors matched perfectly. It was white with black stripes that had blue stars.

"Wow Alice you went all out!" I said as I grabbed the shoes and slipped them on in one quick movement. I was impressed. I didn't even loose my balance.

"Yup. But I was also hoping you would forget about the whole plan." Oh the plan. Of course.

"Maybe. Just maybe…" I laughed and she just rolled her eyes and left my room. I caught another glance in my mirror. Maybe it's too much. No I don't think so. I think it's a cute outfit. If I were older then maybe I would have…umm never mind. I would still dress like this. I shrugged and dug under my couch for my backpack. I put it there so I wouldn't loose it. My backpack was black with white checkers. I loved it when I saw it! Okay I guess I am ready.

_Jasper…still looks too … hot…_ I chuckled. Of course the guys are still going to look hot. Poor Jasper has to deal with Alice's fashion. I guess I should go save him.

_Why oh why Alice?! I think I look fine…_

Edward's POV

What to wear. I want to impress Bella. But then I don't want to look too attractive. I mean I'm posing for 15. Why so young? Oh well. I'm more nervous that I would be going to school with humans. I'm good at controlling my hunger, but I really haven't been in a school with humans. It's my first time, so I might be more nervous than anyone, or the only one nervous.

_Wow I know I am going to have to keep these guys off my Rose…_Rosalie was posing 16. But she looked way older. She really needs to dress where she isn't …as pretty. Well not my problem. It's Emmett's. Then again, I'm the one who is going to be listening to those immature boys think about Rosalie. Wow that brought shivers.

_They better hurry…it's getting late…_ I doubt we are going to be late. We all drive fast. Although we are taking a long time to get ready. I really needed to hurry. I searched through my closet. I frowned…nothing good in my closet. Great. I guess I am going to need Alice.

_Bella you're going to love what you are wearing! _Looks like she helped Bella. I was about to go to her room to ask her what I should wear but I heard someone running fast to another room. Has to be Alice. Must be helping Bella with her clothes.

_I knew she was going to love these shoes!_ Yup. I was right. I looked at the time and I was running late. Ugh. Fine. I will just wear…I was looking at random clothes and finally grabbed whatever I decided would look okay. I threw them on the bed. A chinese skull Ed hardy shirt and black jeans. I decided to pair it with black and white checkered vans. It's going to have to do. I dressed quickly…didn't want anyone blaming me for being late. And then the guys would wonder why I took so long.

I looked at myself up and down. Looks like the best I can do. My hair…ugh impossible. I guess I'm just going to leave it like that. I grabbed my backpack from the floor next to my CD collection. My backpack was just a plain black one. I walked out the door of my room to the hallway. I could see Alice just shaking her head back and forth as she was walking to her room.

_My clothes! _What the hell is that supposed to mean? She kept on walking though into her room.

_Jasper…still looks too … hot…_She must have moved on. I heard Bella chuckle from her room. I was going to go see if she was done when…

* * *

**a/n sorry about this chapter! i know i know when...lol sorry! its just that i have to sleep and well i really just felt bad cause i haven't posted...anyways...IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS YOU WANT FOR WHAT COMES NEXT TELL ME! IM LOST AT WHAT HAPPENS "WHEN..." LOL NO CLUE YET! HEHEHE WELL IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS SPILL!!! WELL TILL NEXT TIME!**

**MUCH LOVE**

**ANDREA**


	12. Plan?

**Disclaimer: I dont own anything!!!**

**a/n sorry took so long...but had writers block and ive been busy...hope you like though! comment please!!**

* * *

Chapter Eleven:

Plan?

Edwards POV

I was just leaving the room to check on Bella, when I ran into Emmett. He had an evil grin on his face, but what he had in his hands left me shocked. He had Alice's wardrobe in his hands. I caught on fast. It was the evil plan. I guessed he had come up with it himself. And with Alice all flustered about other people's outfits, she won't be paying attention. But she did know. Why hasn't she got Emmett?

"Where?" I asked Emmett wondering where we were going to put all this clothes.

"Umm…" His grin had suddenly faded. I guess he only thought about taking the clothes. I sighed.

"Hey at least I got this far!" He defended himself.

"You know Alice does know you have her clothes." His right eyebrow went up.

"Why didn't she stop me then?" I shrugged. But then again, knowing Alice she has more up her sleeve if she is going to let us take her clothes.

"Well whatever the reason, it isn't going to be good." I finally answered because Emmett was getting really annoyed.

"I don't care, where do I put the clothes??"

"You can't really hide it, I mean we are vampires Emmett." He let out a big sigh and dropped the clothes in front of my door. I just rolled my eyes.

"Fine, this plan is no good…but what do we do then???" I shrugged. I really didn't know.

"Ask Bella."

"Fine, your no help." He pouted and left me with the clothes on the floor. I rolled my eyes. I followed after him since he was going to get Bella. We had just stopped her at the hallway of the rooms when she was going to go into Alice's room.

_Bella wait.._ Emmett was rushing to her side now. She stopped and turned his way.

"What's up Emmett?" She looked really beautiful in her outfit. It was such a nice outfit and I loved it so much! Her pigtails made her look more adorable too.

"I have Alice's clothes. But I don't know where to put them…" Bella grinned. You can tell she was thinking of what to do with them.

_At least Bella would be help…_

"Hey that's not fair. I didn't know what you wanted me to do with the clothes!" I defended myself. Bella just laughed.

"Okay you guys. No need to go against each other." Emmett slouched. I just shrugged.

"So what's the plan sis?" Emmett asked Bella being impatient.

Bella's POV

"I'm not sure yet." We can do so many things, but I don't want Alice to hate me.

"Come on you have to have something on your mind??" I do…but I'm not sure it will work. This whole thing will be hard.

"I do, but this whole plan will be hard. I mean its Alice we are talking about, I think we should just give up." I gave them a wink as I said this. We really aren't going to give up, but Alice is in the house so we can't spoil our plans to her here.

"Fine, well what do we do with the clothes?" I saw the pile of clothes and rushed to get them. Emmett didn't get all of her clothes, but the one's he got looked liked some of the best. Once I had the clothes I ran outside.

_WAIT!!!…_

Emmett and Edward soon came after me.

"Bella what are you doing?" They finally caught up to me as I stopped in the forest.

"This" I grabbed a piece of clothing and started throwing the clothes around the forest. I tried to climb a tree to put one up there. Edward was there helping me up. I had stepped on his hands and was able to hold on to a tree branch. I reached to another tree branch and hung the sequenced shirt in my hand to the branch. But just as I let go of the shirt I lost my balanced and fell.

"Belly you got to be careful." Edward had caught me and now I was in his arms this time.

"Thanks" He let me out of his arms. I turned to see where Emmett was. I rolled my eyes. He actually went crazy. He was climbing trees really fast throwing clothes everywhere. Edward chuckled next to me.

"Aren't you gonna help?" I would help and all but I don't want to fall. But he was the one that wanted to help.

"Yeah" He left my side and starting grabbing the remaining clothes from the pile and throwing them places. Why couldn't I be as coordinated as them?

_Done…yes!_

"Okay you guys lets get back to the house. We don't want to be late to school." I started to walk towards the house. Emmett came to my side and Edward was on my left side.

"Great idea Bella. She will take a while to get those clothes back!" Emmett grinned feeling so proud of himself. I just laughed. We walked in silence passing the trees. The forest is really green and moist. I don't really like it being so green, but what can I do about it?

"Oh it looks like it is going to be a great day!" I turned to Emmett, and he pointed to the sky. It was cloudy, so the sun was being covered. I guess it will be a good day for us vampires.

"Yeah I'm sure it will be Emmett" I turned to Edward. He was really quiet. He hasn't said anything since we started walking. I nudged him in the ribcage. He faced me. I raised my eyebrow at him.

"Sorry, just wondering what Alice is going to do to us when she gets her clothes back." He grimaced as he said that. I just laughed. He looked at me questionably. I nudged Emmett in the ribcage too.

"Emmett, Edward's afraid of Alice." Emmett started laughing, which just made me laugh more. Edward glared at us.

"Edward, don't be worried. She saw it coming anyways."

"Yeah Edward, come on be a man." I laughed again. Emmett is so mean.

"Okay Emmett, no more insulting people." I still couldn't stop laughing myself though. Edward stayed quiet, and Emmett was still chuckling. I could see the house as we slowly left the forest and it's greenish area. The house always stood out. Being really big and white.

As we approached the house everyone that was going to go to school was leaving the house. I ran to the porch where I had thrown my backpack while running out of the house with Alice's clothes.

"So what car are we taking?" I asked the gang while we were going to the garage.

"We won't all fit in one, and only me and Emmett are able to drive since we are 16." Rosalie smirked. I rolled my eyes. I forgot we couldn't drive, that was very disappointing.

"Rose are we going to have to drive separately?" Emmett looked worried. He hasn't really spent a lot of time with Rosalie, unless you count the time when they went shopping today. Oh wait that was yesterday. You always confuse days when you never sleep.

"Yes Emmett. I'm going to take my BMW, and you can take Edward's Volvo." I saw Edward's expression next to me. He didn't like the sound of Emmett using his car.

"Who drives with who?" Edward asked.

"I want to go with Emmett, Edward you come with me, and the rest go with Rosalie." They all agreed. Alice gave me a glare.

_Oh Bella, I can't believe you! You are asking for it…_I laughed at Alice's thought. Jasper was at her side trying to comfort her.

"Sorry" I mouthed to Jasper. He just nodded as he grabbed Alice by the waist to take her to Rosalie's car. Now I feel bad, I forgot that he has to deal with Alice's mood. Oh well. I turned around. Emmett and Edward were waiting for me in the car. I slid into the back seat, Edward got shot-gun. As soon as I got in the car Emmett started speeding out of the garage and past the path to make it the street.

"Bells what's wrong? You aren't worried about Alice are you?" He smirked, but he really did want to know what was wrong.

"Nothing really just I feel sorry for Jasper, he has to deal with Alice's mood."

"Oh yeah, man poor Jasper." Emmett was concentrating on driving now. Edward just stared out the window still speechless. I leaned up towards his head rest.

"What's wrong Eddy?" He turned around and suddenly our faces were close to each other. One movement and our lips could be together. I got that out of my mind fast, and sat back. He turned around again.

"I'm just nervous. I know I shouldn't be because you guys will be keeping an eye on me, but still I'm just really anxious." He was facing out the window again. Emmett turned to face him.

"Come on Edward, don't be worried." Emmett left the car. I looked out the window and we were already in the parking lot of Forks High. I got of the car too. I went to the passenger seat and opened Edward's door. He still hasn't moved. I extended my hand. It should really be the other way around, where the guy extends their hand for the girl, but whatever.

"Let's go, I'm here for you." He looked at my hand and grinned. He took it and we both left to the office to get our schedules.

* * *

**a/n dont forget to comment! thanks!**

**much love**

**andrea**


	13. Alice's Mood

**Dont own anything! And this chapter was inspired by **jacob black is my hottie.

**This is back in Alice's and Jasper's room when Alice is still trying to fix Jasper. It's in his POV . yup so enjoy! **

* * *

Chapter Twelve:

Alice's Mood

Jaspers POV

As Alice was tormenting me with her makeover I can feel all the angry waves rushing out of her. I tried to calm her down but it wasn't working. I know that Emmett and Bella were going to get back at her but what could they have possibly done to upset my love?

"Alice…?" I was afraid to talk to her. She may be small, but looks can be deceiving. She didn't reply, she was still fixing my hair with a comb with my back towards her. I grabbed her arm making her stop. I turned her around so now she was facing me. I looked into her eyes, and I can feel that her anger was going away. I was grateful too, because I would have broken something soon.

"Sorry Jasper. It's just that they are throwing my clothes in the forest right now." She let out a sigh. My poor Alice loves her clothes, and seeing them be thrown on the forest floor with the damp soil must be really crushing.

"It's okay Alice, just calm down." I wanted to make her happy; I couldn't take the depression coming from her either. "Besides this can call for a shopping trip..." As much as I hated shopping, this would make her feel better. She threw her arms around me.

"Thanks Jazz!" She muffled into my loose T-shirt with a skull and flames surrounding it on the center. She thought that this T-shirt was less reveling of my "buffness". I stroked her hair. She looked up at me and she pressed her lips against mine for a small peck. She defiantly was better.

"So how do you like your outfit?" I looked myself up and down. I liked the shirt because of the flames, and well jeans are jeans, so that doesn't really matter.

"It's great Alice. So how old do you think I am?" She then looked me up and down having her smile grow.

"To old." And she giggled. I laughed with her.

"How old do I look Jazzy?" Now it was my to look her up and down.

"How old do you have to be to be hot?" She was surprised by my question but put her finger to her chin thinking. I chuckled at her expression. She smiled in response.

"Lets go and check on…. who is in the house?" I wasn't sure on who was left in the house.

"Just Rosalie, she is getting ready in her room." She grabbed my hand and we walked out of our yellow bedroom to go to Rosalie's. I'm happy I was able to make Alice happy again.

"Rosalie can we come in?" Alice knocked on her door.

"Yeah" We walked in and I took one of the spots in her room with the beanbags that Emmett has to play video games.

"Great outfit Rose!" I took a glance at Rosalie. She was wearing a red tang top with a black mini sweater over it. For her bottoms she was wearing black skinny jeans and red shoes, not sure what they are called, but the ones you sort of slip on. I guess it looked nice.

"Yeah, thanks Alice, I like yours too." My darling was wearing a tang top that was a beautiful shade of pink with a white tee over it and with regular gray jeans with the same kind of shoes as Rosalie, but in pink.

"I went for a simple look." Alice shrugged and came to sit on my lap. I kissed the top of her head as she sat in my lap.

"So is my husband in any trouble?" Alice shrugged again. I guess she heard us from the other room.

"Nah, Jasper treated me to a shopping trip." Rosalie laughed.

"So Emmett and Bella threw your clothes in the forest?" Rosalie grimaced as she said this.

"Yeah…and Edward too." Alice shook her head in disproval. Some of her earlier anger came back.

"You know what!" Alice jumped from angry to excited in one second, it was unnatural for me to go threw such a change.

"Make Emmett come too! He was the one who took my clothes!" Rosalie thought about it.

"Okay, that sounds cool, that just also gives me a reason to get more clothes too." Alice and Rosalie both started laughing. I decided to pipe into the conversation.

"How 'bout Edward and Bella?"

"We will make them come with us. I know Edward hates shopping just as much as Bella does." We all started laughing. I looked at the clock on Rosalie's desk, it was getting late.

"I think we should get going, we still need our schedules." They nodded. Alice got up off me and grabbed my hand as we walked out of the room. Rosalie was right behind me. We started walking down the stairs and I could tell that Alice was thinking about her clothes in the forest because she was getting sad, and angry again. I can't deal with these mood swings. Well I can, but today, it's really extreme.

"What's wrong?" I whispered into her ear as we started to walk off the front porch.

"I'm going to try to make myself angry at them." I chuckled, but I noticed they were coming so I tried to look glum. Alice may be pretending but she was still a little angry with them. Bella was running towards us. I noticed she was coming to get her backpack.

"So what car are we taking?" She asked us while we were going to the garage where the cars were.

"We won't all fit in one car, and only me and Emmett are able to drive since we are 16." Rosalie smirked. Bella rolled her eyes. She was defiantly disappointed that she couldn't drive. I could care less, I never drive, it usually is Rosalie or Edward.

"Rose are we going to have to drive separately?" Emmett looked desperately at Rosalie hoping for a no.

"Yes Emmett. I'm going to take my BMW, and you can take Edward's Volvo." I saw Edward's expression next to Bella. He is really overprotective of his car.

"Who drives with who?" Edward asked.

"I want to go with Emmett, Edward you come with me, and the rest go with Rosalie." We all agreed. Alice gave Bella a glare.

Bella laughed at something, so I was guessing Alice had thought something. And it wasn't happiness coming from Alice like Bella, but annoyance. I tried to comfort her.

"Sorry" Bella mouthed to me. I just nodded and grabbed Alice by the waist to take her to Rosalie's car. Once we were in the car Rosalie drove off and Alice had a smile on her face. I will never understand my angel.

We reached the school in less than 5 minutes. I could feel the difference in the atmosphere. There is more happiness and anxiousness here. I let out a sigh. Alice grabbed my hand and squeezed it. I got out of the car still holding her hand as we headed to the office.

* * *

**A/N If you cant review this chapter please send me a PM or by going Anonymous, you do that by not signing in. Comment and Review please!**

**much love**

**Andrea**


	14. School

**A/N This chapter seems...um well... I don't think it's my best. Lol Well i hope you enjoy it either way! **

* * *

Chapter Thirteen:

School

Bella's POV

"Let's go, I'm here for you." He looked at my hand and grinned. He took it and we both left to the office to get our schedules. We walked hand in hand. I'm not sure what this meant. I was hoping it meant more than a friendship, but I couldn't be sure. He just needed comfort as a friend.

I looked around the building. It was small, and really couldn't be considered a High School. Then there were the colors. Blue with mustard yellow…yuck. I felt Edwards grip on my hand become tighter. I looked towards him, he looked was really stressed.

"You worry to much." I simply told him so he can relax.

"I know." He grinned.

_Who are they?_

_Are they together? Or just brother and sister?_

_Oh mi he is so hot…I hate that girl…_

_Look at that ass…_

I then turned to the guy who had stated the last comment. He had blond hair neatly organized into spikes. He smiled at me, but I just turned around ignoring him. Even at the age of 15 guys already have perverted minds.

"What a perv…" I almost forgot Edward could hear the others too. I just shrugged.

I turned my back to see if the others came yet. I saw Alice and Jasper looking at me questionably staring at Edward's and my hands entwined.

_So you guys are dating…_I laughed at Alice's thought. I wanted it to be true. I looked at Edward to see his response. But he said nothing. I let go of Edward's hand to walk towards them as Edward continued to walk towards the office.

"Alice, Alice, you do like to jump to conclusions don't you." Alice just nodded with a big smile on her face. I'm guessing she is in a better mood. I bet she was faking about being mad at us, or she was just curious about Edward and me.

Alice's POV

_So you guys are dating…_curiosity got the better of me. I was interested into knowing if Edward and Bella were going to be a couple I forgot about my former fake anger towards them. She let go of Edward's hand, but he continued to keep walking while she walked towards us.

"Alice, Alice, you do like to jump to conclusions don't you." I just nodded at Bella with a smile on my face.

"So are you guys?" I wasn't about to give up. But Bella just shrugged her shoulders and went to catch up with Edward. Oh that would be so cool to have Edward and Bella!

"Jasper lets get our schedules." He nodded his head and we followed the direction Bella went. While walking towards the office though Jasper got really tensed. I looked up at him but he just shook his head back and forth.

Jasper's POV

We haven't even gotten into the building of the school, and I already can feel all the lust in the atmosphere. I think I'm going to be sick. The lust is one thing, but to know it is for me, and Alice, and even Edward and Bella, makes it way worst. It's going to be way worst when they look at Rosalie. **Shudder. **

Alice glanced up at me. I just shook my head. I will tell her later if she still wants to know. We finally reached the office and I can see Edward and Bella already receiving their schedules from the small receptionist.

"Hi I'm Alice Cullen, I'm new and I came for my schedule." Alice told the lady at the desk.

"Yes hun, let me get it right now, your brother was just here." Alice nodded. I wonder if she meant Emmett or Edward.

"Okay I found it, here you go. Have a nice day." Alice took her schedule and smiled.

"How may I help you?" The receptionist turned towards me now.

"I'm Jasper Hale, I'm also new."

"Ah…your sister came, you guys look very alike." She was rummaging through her papers. So Rosalie and Emmett already came.

"Ah found it," she smiled and handed my paperwork, "Have a nice day you kids." Alice and me nodded as we left the office to find where everyone else went before the bell rang for class.

Bella's POV

Edward and I were out in the hall of the building comparing schedules. We found out we shared English and Geo-Science. This is going to be a piece of cake. All the classes are so easy.

"I think Carlisle and Charlie signed us up for regular classes." We had no advanced classes.

"Yeah I guess so." That was all Edward responded. It looks like it's going to be a long day. I turned to my left and saw Alice and Jasper coming out of the office. They started to come towards us.

"Bella let me see your schedule!" Alice said jumping up and down towards us now. I gave it to her. She quickly scanned it.

"Darn only one class." She handed back my schedule.

"Which?"

"Health." I laughed.

"Don't worry Alice, health is an easy subject we don't even have to pay attention. We will talk during class, promise." She started jumping up and down again.

"Edward let me see your schedule too!" Alice grabbed his schedule before he tried to hand it to her. She did the same thing as she did with mine, scanned it quick.

"Mmm just P.E. together." She held a frown as she gave his schedule back.

"That's not bad we can compete with each other." Edward offered. But Alice just shrugged.

"That's Emmett's thing." Speaking of Emmett….

"Where are they?" They knew who I was talking about.

"Probably making out." And we all laughed. Then I remembered something…

"Hey Alice you and Jasper are going to have to be careful. You guys are to close; I mean you guys are only _fifteen_. Be more free spirited when you guys are together."

"Oh yeah…I almost forgot about that. That won't be a challenge right Jasper?" Alice nudged Jasper in the ribs.

"Of course not." He then smiled and took Alice's hand swinging it back and fourth as they walked to class together. They are so cute, like a young couple. I couldn't help but laugh at their act.

"Belly lets go, the bell rang." I looked around and the hall way began to populate with students, older and younger. But no matter the age we still got stared at as we walked off to English together. All the thoughts of fifteen year olds were passing through my mind.

_Wow they are gorgeous…_

_They must be knew, I've never seen them before…_

_How old are they?…_

_Wow she is so hot!…_ I heard Edward growl at the guy who said that, and it made me happy. Maybe he does like me.

_Hope they aren't dating, I would like for me to have him…_It was my turn to snarl at the girl who thought that. I may not be with Edward, but still. I saw Edward's expression from the corner of my eye and he was smiling. I guess he was pleased by my response.

* * *

**A/N Tell me what you think! i will update next week on the weekend again! REVIEW!!!! THANKS Oh and if you still can't review please PM me thanks!**

**much love**

**Andrea**


	15. Authors Note

Sorry to inform this but I will not be updating anytime soon. My grandpa is in the hopsital, and I really don't feel like writing. Until he gets better I will start writing again. So bye for now...next update probably in two weeks or more.

much saddness

Andrea


	16. Boyfriend?

**A/N Okay well my grandpa is doing better. Although he is still in the hospital. But he just recovering so i feel better if i write. this chapter was fun, but short. I will try to make the next one long. Hope you enjoy! and Thanks for all the people who prayed for my grandpa! It really did help. Well on with the chapter! REVIEW**

* * *

Chapter Fourteen:

Boyfriend?

Bella's POV

As we walked to English all eyes were on Edward and me, as well as their thoughts…

_Wow they can't be 15…_

_She looks too sexy to be 15!!…_

_She matured fast…hope he is her brother…_

_I wonder if I have a chance with her…_

I nearly almost laughed at the last thought. As if, these humans are so conceited they would never have a chance with me.

"Students we have new students with us, Edward Cullen and Bella Swan." I gave a tiny wave and smile. I have to play it innocent. Edward just gave a nod. Typical for guys to just nod when they say hi. The teacher instructed us to the empty seats that were in the back of the room. Luckily they we were next to each other.

"Blah blah blah…." Well that's what I heard the teacher say. I already knew these things. I wonder if Edward knew them. I glanced at him, and he was paying attention. I pinched him on the arm.

"Ow" he whispered with a grin.

"Don't you already know this?" I wondered.

"I learned it…but its good to refresh my memory." He smiled. I knew he probably forgot all this information. Being a newborn and not studying for a while made him fall behind on what he learned when he was human. Sucks for him. I couldn't help but laugh low enough so he can only hear me.

"I'm not stupid" He thought I thought he was stupid. I rolled my eyes.

"No smart one," I giggled, "it just sucks for you because you actually have to re learn this." He rolled his eyes, and I couldn't help but laugh again. When guys roll their eyes it's just so funny.

"What?" He started to pout, and I just waved my hand to dismiss the subject.

"Later." Then I turned to face the teacher to act like I was paying attention. Only a few more minutes till end of class…yes.

RING 

I jumped out of my seat as soon as the bell rang. I didn't unpack anything from my backpack so I just put my backpack over my shoulder as I waited for Edward.

"Okay lets go." He grabbed my hand and our fingers entwined. I raised my eyebrow at his action. Not complaining or anything, but why would all of a sudden he grab my hand.

"Later" He mimicked my response with a very sexy crooked grin. So I just shrugged as he walked me to my next class.

As we walked to my Spanish class I noticed all the glares form the girls. They don't even know me and they already hate me. I don't need to read their minds to know that.

"See you at snack." Edward let go of my hand and I walked into my classroom as he rushed to his health class.

The teacher didn't bother to introduce me and just instructed me to the back of the class where there was an empty seat. Glancing outside through the window I tuned out everyone's thoughts. I'm really good at tuning out peoples thoughts, it makes time pass by faster. And that's why when the teacher had been lecturing about conjugations of verbs I didn't notice that a piece of paper was thrown at my desk by a boy with blond hair. I opened the note at human pace and read it.

_**Hey my name is Mike, what's your name?**_

I wanted to be polite so I decided to write something back. As I was scribbling across the paper I opened my mind to hear Mike's thoughts.

_Yes she is writing back. I wonder if she would go out to the movies with me. What am I saying, of course she will say yes. I am irresistible. _

Wow this boy is really over confident. I threw the note to where he was sitting when the teacher was writing on the board. He opened at read my note that said :

_**Hi Mike, my name is Bella. I just moved here with one of my dad's friends.**_

The next time I write back I'm going to say I have a boyfriend. I can't wait to see his reaction.

_So she just moved with another family…_

He started to write on the piece of the notebook paper and passed it to me. I read through it slowly prolonging the moment for him.

_**Oh…I heard there is another family here too. Did you all move together? And would you like me to show you around the place?**_

He seems really nice, but I know what's going on his mind so I'm not going to fall for his act. I decided to act really nice and innocently bring my 'boyfriend' into the picture.

_**I would love for you to show my around, can my boyfriend come too?**_

I almost laughed while I was writing. Once I finished writing it I handed him the note over to see his expression. He looked really shock that I can have a boyfriend already.

_Dammit… Maybe I would be able to persuade her to dump her boyfriend and be with me…_

How is this _child_ going to persuade me? This would have been interesting if I kept it going. But I don't really want him to get any ideas. Class is going to be over soon and he still hasn't handed the note back.

When I finally got it back it read:

_**Oh you have a boyfriend? I didn't know that. I thought since you where new that you hadn't had time to adjust. Umm…well actually I would show you around but I realized that we just got a lot of homework. So maybe another time, unless you find everything okay. The school is pretty small anyways. Don't write back. See you later.**_

I felt bad for him. Well it's okay though because he didn't deserve me. I tried not to smile as I had finished reading the note hoping not to show that I was happy. I already hurt his feelings so didn't need to rub it in. Instead I tried to look glum.

Once the bell rang I slowly packed away my notebook with my notes. Yes notes, I actually did them. Being a vampire it is usually easy to multi-task. I was about the throw away the note Mike and I had been passing back and forth, but I decided to show the others during snack. They would defiantly start to laugh.

* * *

**A/N I know i will put part of this chapter in Edward's POV. because in the beginning there is explaing to do...hehe. Well till next time! REVIEW! tell me what you think!**

**much love,**

**Andrea**


	17. Lustful

**Just wanted to say how sorry i am about updating. I had this part already written but i wanted to add more. But honestly my mind isn't working. I will try to work on the next chapter over the weekend. No promises though. Please Review!**

* * *

Chapter Fifteen:

Lustful

Edward's POV

Bella spent the time in class doing nothing. Although she did tease me a little, I didn't mind, but I wasn't sure why she started to laugh afterwards. Class was going to end soon and she looked ready to leave the class. I was actually taking notes while she hadn't even unpacked. Once the bell rang she jumped out of her seat while I started to pack my things away.

Damn she is really pretty…I should introduce myself to her…

I didn't want any guy near Bella. Especially this over confident boy who believes he can steal Bella's heart. It was ludicrous.

"Okay lets go." I said once I finished packing and grabbed her hand so our fingers were entwined. She looked at me questionably.

"Later." I decided to mimic her response from earlier. She just shrugged.

As we walked down the halls I tuned everyone out so I wouldn't have to hear their obnoxious thoughts about us. Already they envy us, but don't even know us. As we reached the door to her class I let go of her hand so I can walk to mine.

"See you at snack." She walked into class and I rushed to mine worried I would be late.

During health I went through possible reasons on what I was going to say to Bella. I didn't want her to think I was being overbearing towards her. But I guess I was since I didn't want any boy to be with her except me…well not boy but…vampire.

**RING**

I was thinking so much about Bella I didn't even notice how fast the class went by. And with all this thinking I finally decided what I'm going to tell Bella.

"What were you thinking?" I jumped a little and turned to my right. It was Jasper…how did I miss him?

"Why?" I responded as we walked out of class.

"You just seemed a little frustrated…" and very lustful…

"I was not!" I yelled back at his thought.

"Hey I never said you were … that is just what I felt." Jasper raised his hands in surrender.

"So who were you thinking of?" Jasper continued when I decided not to continue the discussion.

"Why do you want to know?" I didn't want anyone to know I liked Bella.

"Because I want to confirm that it was Bella you were thinking of." I glared at Jasper as he had a smug smile on his face.

"Thanks for confirming." He patted me on the back.

"Don't tell anyone." I nearly begged as I asked him.

"Sure. But I mean it is really obvious." I stopped walking to stare at him.

"What do you mean?"

"The way you look at her. We all know you liked her the moment you laid your eyes on her." Jasper stated matter-of-factually.

"Does she know?" Hoping if she does, she feels the same towards me.

"Don't know, I doubt it though, she can be clueless sometimes." He chuckled a little, which made me feel relieved.

* * *

**To me this chapter really wasn't great. It is my shortest yet. SAD FACE. Tell me what u think though. **

**Much Love,**

**Andrea**


End file.
